10 Songs, 10 Stories (PruCan)
by NekotaliaTomato
Summary: Quick one shots based on songs. Alternate Universe. Hetalia does not belong to me.


Okay I listen to too much music. So I decided to write mini songfics. Why not? I picked a random ship so yeah PruCan.

For anyone out there who doesn't know Prussia = Gilbert, Canada = Matthew.

I personally recommend all of these songs, but you might hate them I don't know your music taste... Maybe you already know some of them.

Rules:

I had the length of the song to write, then a few minutes to edit just in case. It might not be the best but I have a time limit to work with. They are not related unless I specifically say. Here it goes.

This Means War - Marianas Trench

Gilbert's POV

I missed the days with the quiet Canadian. We were so different that everything was I more interesting. I hadn't seen him in so long, and I wished everything hadn't gone down the drain.

Of course now the tables have turned. We fought a little too much. Now seeing him here, well this meant war.

"Gilbert, " he acknowledged politely.

"Mathew," I replied, no hint of any emotion in my voice.

I invited him to walk with me around the open air market. He agreed.

We caught up on each others lives. My plan was forming as we walked.

"Hey Birdie," I said, knowing his old nickname would be a sensitive spot for him.

'This means war' I reminded myself.

"What, Gilbert?" he responded stiffly.

"You know what this means?"

"No," he replied.

"War." I said, laughing at the stunned look on his face.

Right then any thought of making him miserable left my mind and I smiled wider than I had since the last time I saw him. Well not the very last, that was bad. The last happy time. The plan I had barely finished forming disappeared from my mind.

He had a water bottle in his pocket. He took it out as I watched curiously. Unscrewing the cap, he shook the bottle so half of it contents flew onto me.

"Of course it does Gil!" he yelled, laughing as he ran down the path.

"Get back here Birdie!" I shouted back at him.

We ran until we were too tired to think, ending up laying on a hill smiling like we hadn't in forever. If this was war, I would welcome it with Matthew any day.

(OK so I went way over one song with that one I really couldn't help it. I took too long to think. It didn't help that in my rush to type it half of it was one giant typo. No rule breaking next time, though.)

Dirty Little Secret - All American Rejects

Matthew's POV

I could not say this to Alfred. Ever. Gilbert did not exist to me. I insist. Of course, it took quite a bit to make sure Gil didn't say anything. If he did he would regret his life. I would make sure.

My life was a careful balance, and Gilbert threw it all out of place. It was worth it to me, but I still had to take precautions.

We were a secret. If only it didn't have to be. Oh well.

I walked with Alfred, but had not realized he had been talking to me this entire time.

"Uh, what was that Al?" I asked. "Sorry, I zoned out a little."

"Oh I was just telling you that I know you and Gilbert are a thing."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"You what?!" I yelled.

"Well Gil was drunk and started talking. We all agreed to not tell you we knew your dirty little secret."

I shook my head. Well, I thought. They're more accepting than I would've guessed. But Gilbert is still going to get it for this one.

(I actually followed the rules. Are you proud? No? OK I'll just go write the next one.)

Jar of Hearts - Christina Perri

Matthew's POV

I didn't know what to say to him. He was my best friend. He meant so much to me. Gilbert Bielschmidt. School player, the person I thought I could trust. He broke every heart in the school. Girl, boy, me, you. Be careful.

He didn't think before he started this mess. His younger brother, Ludwig, tried to talk some sense to him. It didn't work.

I left. I turned and walked away from the idiot. And he dared to follow me. He collected everyone's heart in a jar, so he could break them and throw them back at you. Most people went crawling back to him. I didn't. But he came to me. I was determined to keep him away.

If he was going to change it would be after I was gone. Long gone.

Be safe, be careful. Please. I think it's my job to warn at least one person.

I signed the note as anonymous and left in in the locker of the new boy. He would need it. I would look for him. There wasn't another Roderich in the school, he couldn't be hard to find. I hoped that he would understand and be careful. He would be the only one.

(ayyyyy a little PruAus hint in this one)

I Woke Up In A Car - Something Corporate

Gilbert's POV

It was like I had been everywhere and hadn't seen a thing. I thought about the people I met and the dreams that had come and gone.

And here I was.

Completely lost. Matthew sat on the ground next to me. The only thing that stayed the same was his company. This was home. This was the grass in front of my apartment.

I still felt lost.

It would be okay though.

I had gone road tripping across the globe. Somehow this state of feeling like I belonged in ten places at once was the most at home I had been in a while.

I looked at Matthew.

"Hey Matt?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"I've got some unfinished business halfway around the world."

He smiled

"I'll be right here for when you come back."

When Your Heart Stops Beating - +44

Gilbert's POV

I felt like I was going to fall over. Matt didn't look too good either. Somehow we were spinning around. The world was fuzzy.

Something wasn't right.

I didn't know what.

My mind wasn't working the way it should. Matthew was talking. I didn't know what he was saying.

We were falling. The planet was becoming a speck and we were floating through space.

I was getting carried away. I had to be. There was no way I fell off the planet. In my brief second of clarity I understood one thing that Matthew said.

"I'll be there when your heart stops beating. "

The Way You Are - Antisocial Media

Gilbert's POV

A breath of fresh air. That was what it was like. Being able to be completely honest. Breathe. Say anything and everything.

I was usually kind if crazy. Wild. Life of the party.

It wasn't always as fun as it looked.

So when I came home ready to go to sleep and not wake up for three years Matthew was there to calm me down. It was just his personality.

Sometimes it made me think about what I was doing. Why spend my time with those wild people when they best person I would ever meet was sitting in front of a fire reading?

I enjoyed my crazy life, though, and he liked his peace. It's just the way we were. I wouldn't change it for the world.

Zzz - The Cab

Gilbert's POV

I was in a daze. A constant questioning of my life. I couldn't sleep at night, and I couldnt say up during the day.

Everything that had been the last two years of my life were a dream.

A memory that kept me up all night. A song that played in my head all day. I couldn't force Matthew put of my thoughts. He hung around, doing whatever he felt like doing.

It felt like he was suffocating me. Somehow his thinking rubbed off on me. I saw things like I was on the other side of the glass. I lived outside my body, sitting there, watching the physical me.

It has been three weeks. I couldn't keep doing this. I was going crazy, when would he leave?

Maybe it was better this way.

The world spun.

He was better off without me.

The edges of my vision were dark.

I held him back.

Everything was fuzzy.

I screamed.

Everything went dark.

Sleep.

Déjà Vu - 3OH!3

Gilbert's POV

I always saw this man when I was walking. He was always there. He never noticed me. Dutifully walking to work, or home, or wherever he might be going.

I lived my wild party life. I already knew what was going to happen. It was a pattern. We went with it.

My friends never noticed the man. He seemed invisible to the rest of the world.

It was like his medium length pale blonde hair hid him from the rest of the world.

Whoever he was, I knew that I would actually meet him someday. I wasn't sure how I knew, but I did. The repeating pattern of my life didn't give me déjà vu. It was something that rarely happened to me.

But he was déjà vu. I was sure of it.

(I keep telling myself I have to write one in Matthew's POV but they all just strike me as songs better told through Gilbert's POV. I'm internally struggling. I will have at least one more Mattie POV I promise.)

Far Too Young To Die - Panic! At the Disco

Matthew's POV

The world dropped. We were all falling. It was too soon. I wasn't ready.

My whole life was in front of me. Or it would've been.

Right now only the only thing in front of me was the ground.

It was loud. Too loud. Gilbert looked pale sitting next to me. Then again, he always did look pale.

I thought about all the things we had done together, all the plans we had made. We couldn't control each other, but we made such an impact on each other it was like we could.

Far too young. Far too young. Far too young.

The plane had crashed. I jumped in my seat and grabbed Gilbert by the arm.

I never should have agreed to this. 3D plane crash/twisted romance movies really did mess with my head.

Never Been In Love - Cobra Starship feat. Icona Pop

Matthew's POV

Well this was awkward. I was stuck in a room with Gilbert. Only the two of us. My brain was going crazy.

I was floating through the clouds. My mind was telling me to do this and say that. It was a madhouse. But somehow staying in this room seemed like a good idea.

It was like I was seeing the world in a whole new perspective. Everything was so different. It was like magic. What was this?

I was realizing who I was and what I felt while sitting here with someone who probably didn't know my name. What was I thinking?

What if he understood what I was thinking? Should I say something? I was paralyzed with fear. I heard him clear his throat.

"Hey Matthew, do you ever get that feeling like you're going crazy, but it's the best possible thing that could happen to you?"

So the more I think about it the more I want to make #3 the Jar of Hearts one an actual fic so I'll get to it eventually. If anyone really wants me to then just comment and I'll make it more of a priority. Thanks for reading, if you like the music let me know. If you have a suggestion let me know. If you want to say hi, go for it. I hope my editing is OK. It's early in the morning here soo... Alright bye now have a nice day :)

Hetalia isn't mine


End file.
